


Bugger the Rules

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20. breaking the rules - Nine/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugger the Rules

Walking backwards towards the bed, arms full of a wriggling blonde, the Doctor mutters against Rose’s neck. “Bugger the rules. Never did a thing for me.”

Grabbing his ears, Rose gently pulls him from her neck, letting out a small whimper as he licks the mark he made before looking at her. Biting her lip, a sight which cause him to growl softly, she asks, “Rules?”

“Not s’posed to do this. Not with humans. Not with anybody,” he says and as she frowns, the Doctor sits on the edge of the bed, encouraging her legs to either side of his, her skirt bunched up around her hips. “Time Lords are meant to be above it all. But, Rose, I. Don’t. Care. I want you.”

Before she can reply, he captures her lips with his, hands moving from her hips and slipping under her shirt, pushing it up and breaking their kiss to pull it over her head. Rose’s hair is ruffled and her lips are swollen and she’s never looked more beautiful to him. She pushes at his shoulders and he tugs his jumper off before lying back on bed. Smiling up at her, he lets her look her fill.

Rose licks her lips and the Doctor bucks his hips, as if reminding her of where this was going and it’s enough to have her tugging at his belt and unzipping him. With his help she moves his jeans and pants down enough to free his erection. Quickly slipping his hand between them, he pushes her underwear aside and slips a finger into her, groaning at just how wet she is. He smirks and not willing to let him feel like the victor she swipes his hand away, grabs his cock and lines herself up.

The Doctor throws his head back at the heat radiating from her and swears, loudly as she drops down, taking him inside. By the time she rests against him, she’s panting loudly and staring at him, disbelief and lust overridden by something he hesitates to believe is love. For the first time since he met her, he doesn’t have any words, he can barely form a thought. Instead he pulls her down to him, kissing her, deeply and surely. 

Flipping them over, the Doctor lets time slip away as he loses himself in Rose. In the push and pull, in the sound of her whispers in his ear, begging for more. It could be seconds or hours when she clenches around him, eyes shut and mouth open. The sight and feel and the knowledge that he’s responsible brings his own release. 

After they cleaned up and clothes are discarded, Rose curls into him, quickly slipping into sleep and as the Doctor watches her, he knows he’ll break all the rules, if it means he can keep her.


End file.
